Season 15 (2004)
Sesame Street Season 15 Premiered On September 27 , 2004 Season Overview The Season Present The Life Show arobust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 4, Sesame Street''will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 2 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process. first apperence on sesame street prince charming new theme song of sesame street season 10 new cliped this season "girls just wanna to have fun" this a new season of shrek had a farm New Human to the cast of season 15 is Kasumi who runs a book-it-shop next to Hooper's Store.Two new segments were added to the season, shrek guessing game portion on new intro added on sesame street is the segment Wheel Of Fortune is debuted this season Play Lambaba presents a New Set of Game-Segment and New Chalenge is The X Game and returned Second Season with Eight New Segments About Friends, Dreaming, Healthy Bees, Games in Weather, Muppets on Sesame Street, Wondeful Games, Delivery for Mail-It Shop and Sesame Street Episodes 13 Episodes (3731-3743) Episode 3731 - Season Streets Episode 3732 - Acapulco On Sesame Street Episode 3733 - Heathy Foods Episode 3734 - Clazing Sesame Street Episode 3735 - Bookeneers Episode 3736 - Yoga Class Episode 3737 - Super Girls 38 Episode 3738 - Season Penutime - Shower Episode 3739 - Laundromat Episode 3740 - Ghost Town Episode 3741 - Boat Reace Commpetion Episode 3742 - Chavo Of Eight Episode 3743 - Seasons From Book-It Shop Cast '''Muppets' Elmo , Bel , Sissy , Bobby , Cookie Monster , Big Bird , Mr.Snuffulepagus, Murray Monster , Rosita , Praire Dawn , Zoe , Telly Monster , Shrek , Fiona , Puss In Boots , Donkey Humans Charli , Gordon , Mr.Hanway , Gina , Miles , Kellie , Maria , Luis Muppeteers Kevin Clash , Alice Dinnean-Vernon , Joey Mazzarino , Carroll Sprinney , Martin P. Robinson , Carmen Osbahr , Fran Brill , Mike Myers , Cameron Diaz , Antonio Bandeiras , Eddiy murhy Actors Roscoe Orman , Charli Delaney , Alison Barlett O´Relly , Olamide Faison , Kellie Hoggart , Sonia Manzano , Emilio Delegado Guest Stars Fred Dinneage , Justin Bieber Credits Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo Senior Producer: Tim Carter Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask Directors:Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Jonathan Geragthy , Nadine Zylstra Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan,Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson,Rollie Krewson,Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean,Chelsea Carter,Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz Music Director: Bill Sherman Director of Music Arrangements: Joe FielderSongs By Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende,Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez Art Director: Bob Phillips Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de SeveTechnical Director: Tom Guadarrama Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York © 2004 Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Segments Category:S Category:Sesame Street Videos Category:Sesame Street Season Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes